


Here to meet you

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah comes back late from a mission, and Sera was worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Aqui para encontrar você](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641837) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for femslashficlets, challenge #021 "late".

Of course her first mission in months that didn’t involve Sera had to be the one that would wrong. She wondered if Sera was worried about her, and her heart ached thinking about her beloved’s distress. The advanced party was detoured for a little over a week, and they weren’t able to send word back to warn anyone about that. It was her fault, really.

Growing up, she always found the matching dragon tooth necklaces her parents wore something awe-inspiring. When she got old enough to understand it, her father explained what it meant, and she started to notice how rare their use was. Since then, she wondered if she was ever going to find a love such as this. So when she saw a high dragon in the distance during a routine mission, she decided to interpret it as a sign. Who would have thought killing those things was so hard? Good thing she had The Bull and Cassandra with her, although Sera would have been more useful than Cole.

But now they were back, and this was what mattered. She was making her way across the yard, Cullen wouldn’t be happy, but she wanted to see Sera before briefing her advisors. However, she barely got a dozen steps towards her destiny before being tackled, or rather, suffering an attempt at tackle from someone how was obviously too light weighted to do this.

“Honeytongue! You are back!” Sera said, hanging awkwardly from her neck.

Herah recovered her balance, then placed her hands around Sera’s back to give her better support. “Wow, watch out girl, one of these days you may actually catch me off guard and we’ll both go down.”

Sera snorted. “Since when is that such a bad thing?”

“Fair point. I walked myself right into that one. Did you miss me?”

Sera let go of her neck. “You are late! Even Leliana was starting to worry.”

“Oh, so Leliana was worried about me? Maybe I should go to see her then,” she said with a wicked smile. “But on the other hand, if you were the one worried about me, I may have something for you.”

“A present? I may actually forgive you.” She was smiling again now.

“Not now, this is something special, a present that comes with a disclaimer. Tonight at my bedroom?”

“Well then I’ll wait until then to see if I’ll forgive you.”

Herah smiled. “I have a feeling you will. Now I really have to go fill a mission report before Cullen sends the Inquisition army to collect me.” She pulled Sera up for a kiss, kept short due to the public setting. “See you tonight.”


End file.
